Only One Knows
by LittleMissGlitterpants
Summary: Harry and Draco have a run in in their pajamas. Neither can think about anything else, let alone sleep, But Harry has a distinct advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't stop watching the map. Those two little feet, pacing back and forth. He wondered what was on Draco's mind, what was keeping him from sleeping. This was the fourth sleepless night in a row that the two of them had shared, although only one knew it. Ever since that run in the library, Harry couldn't get Draco off his mind. It had been a Saturday morning and Draco was in his flannel pajamas, hair ungelled, a cup of pumpkin juice hidden behind a stack of books. He looked like a completely different person. A completely hot person. Harry couldn't help but stare. Draco stretched, and glanced up. Harry was sure he looked a sight. He had bedhead from hell, sleep in his eyes, and his mouth hanging open, probably with a bead of drool gathering in the corner. Draco had blushed a little bit and looked back to his books. Harry had turned around and left. Now he found himself staring at an old piece of parchment and wondering what the other boy was thinking.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep, so he paced. "Stupid Potter", he thought "Get out of my head!". All week he had been distracted. Even Snape noticed that something was up when he dropped his entire set of scales into the cauldron, along with the ingredients he was supposed to be weighing, ruining both the scales and the potion. He'd been walking into suits of armor, getting lost on the way to classes, and spilling pumpkin juice on his tie, all over sexy stupid Harry Potter. It wasn't his fault that he was in the library that morning. In fact, he had gotten up early just to a_void seeing people_. He sat down, only to rise a moment later, restless. Ugh, curse that Potter, with his green eyes and his crazy hair. Draco paused to think. Harry had looked rather ragged at dinner, with bags under his eyes and frequent yawns. Not that Draco would admit to having looked at him at all, let alone multiple times. But still. Potter looked tired. Could he be thinking about Saturday too? It was too much to hope for, so Draco collapsed onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slept through breakfast, half of Care of Magical Creatures and as soon as he walked in Hagrid sent him to Madam Pomfrey anyway. "Yeh can't learn nuthin' when yer not awake. Get yerself tergether and be on time tomorrow" he had said. Harry just nodded and turned towards the castle. Instead of going to the infirmary, however, he just wondered the halls. He knew that 6th year Hufflepuffs had Potions this block, so he wasn't worried about Snape catching him. Any other teacher was like to believe he was on his way to Madam Pomfrey based on his bedraggled state. As he wandered the castle he found himself remembering just how lovely that blush had looked dancing across Draco's pale cheeks. He didn't even know Malfoys _could_ blush. Harry wondered if the blush reached elsewhere on Draco's porcelain skin. He himself blushed before he glanced up, and wasn't surprised to find himself in the dungeons. He wondered where the Slytherin Common Room was and what Draco's bed felt like before blushing harder.

* * *

Draco didn't oversleep, but barely. He still managed to fall asleep in Professor Binns class after only ten minutes of the ghost's droning. He found himself dreaming of Harry, and how he had looked on Saturday. Hair even messier than usual, low slung pajama pants that showed an inch of golden skin, the hint of a happy trail disappearing under the flannel. Not to mention The Look. The look Harry had given him was nothing he'd ever seen before. Pansy always looked at him like she was ready to eat him alive, but when he had caught Harry staring, the boy looked like he had seen sweet Baby Jesus himself descend from the sky. He ha stars in his eyes and Draco was pretty sure he'd even spotted a bit of drool pooling in the corner of the other boys lips. He could help but blush. Potter was hot when he wasn't obnoxious. Draco roused, and announced that he was going to the lavatory before walking out of class. He turned the other way instead, and headed back to his Common Room, wondering what Harry was doing now.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes had ended for the day, but Harry was in no mood for socializing. Instead he went out to the lake to see if he could find some peace and quiet, or see if the giant squid would make an appearance. He plopped down under a shady tree, and promptly fell asleep. When he awoke it was dark out and there were stars twinkling brightly in the sky. He made his way back to the castle, sure that Ron and Hermione were looking for him. He was taking the long way around to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard footsteps down the hallway. Ducking, he hid himself in a nook behind a tapestry and listened to the steps as they passed him. Relief at not having been caught out of bed flooded him and he peeked out, only to spot that beautiful blonde head disappearing down the corridor. Startled by who he saw, he tripped leaving his niche and landed with a loud thud as the breath was knocked from his body.

* * *

Draco heard something loud fall behind him and stopped short. There was nowhere to hide, so he decided to do the exact opposite – Confront whatever was back there. He turned, and saw a body laying on the floor, slowly moving to get up. A body, he observed, that had Gryffindor robes and a shock of black hair. "Shit," he thought, "it's Harry." He forced back the blush that was threatening to creep up his cheeks and did his best to calm the butterflies in his stomach before he approached the boy.

* * *

Harry groaned and sat up, only to see a pale, slender hand outstretched towards him. "Need a hand?" He looked up into Draco's silver eyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled himself up until he was level with the Slytherin, where he simply stared, unable to think of anything to break the silence. Draco's hair was falling out of its usual slicked back state, and a few pieces had fallen into the boys eyes. "You should leave your hair down more." Harry said, at the same time Draco blurted out, "We should talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco led harry up to the seventh floor, and gave Harry a look before pacing in front of the wall opposite a painting of trolls in tutus. Harry just looked at him, confused, but understanding dawned when the wall shimmered and a door suddenly appeared. Draco grabbed Harry by the hand, fighting to stay calm (His hand, I'm holding his hand!) as he dragged him through the doorway. The room they entered was small and cozy, with a fire blazing and chairs and couches scattered around in a loose semi-circle. Draco picked the middle couch, a big green velvet thing that swallowed you up as soon as you sat down and folded himself neatly at one end, turned almost sideways with one leg under him. Harry sprawled out ungracefully on the other cushion and tried to pull himself up into a better sitting position once he realized that the couch was practically a Devil's Snare. Draco just watched him calmly and waited until the Gryffindor was situated before talking.

"Potter, I have a problem, and somehow I believe that you can help me", he started, not letting his nervousness come through. "I haven't been sleeping lately." Harry just looked at him, and Draco took that opportunity to really _look_ at the other boy. There were deep bruised bags under his eyes, his hair looked like the poor thing had been electrocuted, and his clothes were wrinkled and stained. In other word, Harry was a mess. A big adorable mess. Draco wasn't sure to go from there, but was saved the awkward silence when Harry said quietly, "I Know."

Draco looked suspicious, and waited for Harry to explain. "I have this map. It shows me anyone and everyone in Hogwarts. What they're doing every minute of every day. I know you can't sleep, because I can't sleep either. I watch your little footsteps on the map, pacing back and forth, all night. I wonder why you can't sleep. Why do you pace Draco?" The Gryffindor looked up at Draco with his bright green eyes, and Draco couldn't stand it any longer. The blond boy took the bull by the horns like the Malfoy that he was, lifted the other boys chin with his slender hand, and kissed him.


End file.
